The Slug Quintet
The Slug Quintet is the twenty-fourth episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the fourth episode of season two. In this episode, Squidward is pet-sitting Gary. Squidward, in order to enrich Gary's mind, turns the television to the Kelpy G Network. This network inspires Gary to play the clarinet, only to Squidward's unconfidence. Squidward plays his clarinet to show Gary what true mastery sounds like, only to play horribly. After Squidward leaves his house, the police arrive to arrest the creator of such a horrible sound. Gary is assumed to be the culprit, forcing him to attempt to play the clarinet, which he does beautifully, soothing the police. Gary finds out that he is a virtuoso, and uses this opportunity to launch his career. This episode is paired with Childish Games. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Nate (debut) *Carol (debut) *Jensen (debut) *Squidward Tentacles *Mitchell Angler (debut) *Miscellaneous Fish Transcript *''begins at Squidward's house; the camera slowly pans inward to Squidward's window, revealing Gary, watching television; the camera cuts to behind Gary'' *'Gary:' remote Meow. channel Meow. channel Meow. channel Meow. begins to constantly close-up to Gary Meow. inward Meow. inward Meow! stands up Meow! *'Squidward:' from kitchen with a cup What is the matter now, snail? *'Gary:' onto shell Meow meow ma-meow meow. *'Squidward:' Nothing on television? head; puts cup down I'm not getting paid enough to pet-sit, and that's only because Mr. Krabs refuses to pay SpongeBob. *'Gary:' rolling around Meow meow. *'Squidward:' You're not going to die of boredom, now stop overexaggerating. *'Gary:' stalks rise from below dirt Meow? from under dirt Meow meow meow ma-meow. *'Squidward:' Of course there's something else to watch! slugs to beside couch Now watch as I bring you culture via television! channel *'Television:' ...And that's why carrots make the "sound" sound. *'Squidward:' Sound sound? channel rapidly There's no such thing as a "sound" sound. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'Squidward:' No, this isn't the culture I was telling you about. the channel one last time The culture I am informing you of is right before you. arm to television *'Television:' Welcome back to the Kelpy G. Network. *'Squidward:' in relief Now watch as your mind is enriched while having your ears sent to a tropical vacation. *'Gary:' Kelpy G; in surprise Meoooow. *'Squidward:' Beautiful, isn't it? *'Gary:' stalks begin to inch toward the television Meow. *'Squidward:' Hey! Move your eyes! They're blocking the television! up Grr! Why do they have to aggrivate me? Gary's shell If you don't get off of this television right now, I'm going to...! *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'Squidward:' Oh yeah, you have a good point there. pulling; pries Gary off; Squidward is flung back to the couch *''begins flipping backwards and finally lands'' *'Squidward:' You have become a pest, Gary. Gary on coffee table Control yourself. back Now relax and watch Kelpy G. do his stuff. *'Kelpy G.' television Hello, fello clarinetists. And if you're not one, then turn the channel. *'Gary:' sighs Meow meow meow. to remote *'Squidward:' If you so much as look at that remote... *'Gary:' eyes Meow. away from remote *'Kelpy G.' I call this little number "On A Swift Note". playing *'Squidward:' Ah. Serene splender has entered the building. *'Gary:' widen Meeeooow. *'Squidward:' They are swift notes, aren't they? *'Gary:' Meow meow. stalks stretch to television once again Meow. *'Squidward:' Oh, not this again! up Gary, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you want to be like Kelpy G. *'Gary:' head Meow. *'Squidward:' Gary off; smiles Well, if that's true, then there's only one thing I can say. face It's not going to happen! hysterically You should have the look on your little snail face! over to clarinet stand You actually think you can become an ocean-renowned clarinetist? Ha! If there's anybody in this room that actually has a chance at that, then you're looking at him. to self Gary! *'Gary:' at television; turns to Squidward Meow? *'Squidward:' Yes, me! Now watch as the master, besides Kelpy, takes over the stage. clarinet; sucks in air; begins playing sour notes *'Gary:' noise begins blowing on Gary; the noise finally knocks Gary shell off; Gary is also sent into the air Meow! *'Squidward:' playing Do you see now? down clarinet True mastery is right before you. beeps Oh, if you'll excuse me, I must get going to somewhere other than here. Take care of yourself. out door *'Gary:' up from under shell Meeeow. knock at the door *'Voice:' Hey! Open up! This is the police! You better answer in the next five seconds or this door is coming right off! *'Gary:' Meow! toward the door; reaches for door knob; door is knocked down onto Gary Meow. from under door, flattened; props back up *'Police Officer:' You! We have received a noise disturbance from this house, and you're the only one in here! *'Police Officer 2:' Yeah, but he's only a snail. How would he cause a noise disturbance? *'Police Officer:' He's the only one here! He had to! out handcuffs Let's cuff him! Huh? has escaped Where did he go? *'Gary:' cuts to Gary, running down the hallway Meow! *'Police Officer:' behind him with other police officer Get back here! knocks over a statue; the statue sends the clarinet into the air; the clarinet lands right in front of Gary *'Gary:' over clarinet and lands on shell Meow. picks up clarinet Meow meow meow. blowing into clarinet; begins playing beautifully *'Police Officer:' running Halt, Keaton. hand to ear Listen. The snail is doing this. *'Keaton:' I guess he wasn't causing the disturbance at all. Let's get out of here. We're missing our appointment. *'Police Officer:' What appointment? *'Keaton:' The appointment for not being here when the owner returns and will blame the snail instead of us. *'Police Officer:' Oh, yeah. running with Police Officer 2 I thought it was another dentist appointment. *'Gary:' playing Meeeow. *'Squidward:' into house Why is my door off its hinges?! around and sees Gary with clarinet, the broken statue and clarinet stand You! Look what you've done! I went out to...well...let's not worry about what I was doing, and you wreck my entire house! Not to mention you nearly destroyed the one thing I care about! cuts to a portrait of Grandma SquarePants, on the ground; the camera pans back to Squidward, who is lifting his clarinet This! My clarinet! What do you have to say for yourself? *'Gary:' Meow. to clarinet, and begins blowing into it, playing beautifully *'Squidward:' gasps How are you doing that?! clarinet from Gary That doesn't matter! I want you out! So...out! to door *'Gary:' to self Meow ma-meow meow ma-meow. out of house *'Squidward:' That's right! Keep it moving! up door and slams it upward That blasted snail! He thinks he's better than me! self That's probably because he is. aloud Oh, quiet you! *''cuts to Gary, slithering home'' *'SpongeBob:' door Gary! Home so soon? I wasn't even expecting your arrival. Gary in *'Gary:' Meow. widen at a room filled with Gary portraits, plush toys, and other snail-like items *'SpongeBob:' See. Nothing's changed here. *'Gary:' become normal Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' Call me crazy, Gary, but I believe that I heard Squidward playing his clarinet, and sounded good! And some sirens and wooden doors being broken down, but that's besides the point. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' That was you?! Look at my little virtuoso! clarinet Let's see you do it again, Gare-bare. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'SpongeBob:' Why do I have the clarinet, you ask? Well...uh...let's not worry about that. up chair I'm interested in you, little guy. *'Gary:' Meow meow. in air; begins playing beautifully *'SpongeBob:' in relief Whoa. It really was you. clarinet We have to get you out there, Gary. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'SpongeBob:' You know. Get you out on the sidewalk, have you play some music, and then...boom...you're making tens. *'Gary:' Meow? *'SpongeBob:' Well, you're not going to become a millionaire just by playing on the sidewalk. *'Gary:' up Meow meow! *'SpongeBob:' That's the spirit, Gare-Bare! to the street The street is now your hollow kingdom! *'Male Fish:' by; looks at SpongeBob Three fingers back, sponge. You'll never rat me out again! away *'Gary:' go plain Meow. onto street; SpongeBob places the clarinet onto Gary's shell *'SpongeBob:' Have fun, Gary. self Ah. He's growing up so fast. *''cuts to Gary, playing beautifully on the sidewalk'' *'Female Fish:' Whoa. This is amazing! *'Male Fish:' I know. cuts to reveal eels, dancing It's truly a beautiful sight, but what about that guy over there. to Gary *'Female Fish:' That's even more amazing! and female fish run over to Gary *'Eel 1:' dance I told you this was all just going to turn out uninteresting. *'Eel 2:' Shut it. *''cuts to a crowd, forming around Gary, playing his clarinet'' *'Gary:' clarinet piece; bows Meow. Meow. is thrown at Gary Meow? *'Female Fish:' Coral's the new craze. Flowers were so five performances ago. coral at Gary *'Male Fish 2:' to front, clapping Yes yes. That was a truly splendid performance, Mr. Snail. clapping Absolutely marvelous! So great, I should make it into a record and sell it in stores. *'Gary:' Meow meow meow? *'Male Fish 2:' Am I a fellow musician? laughing No, my snail. I don't make music. I sell music. I am Mitchell Angler, famous whispers and somewhat infamous aloud music producer! out hand *'Gary:' hands with Mitchell Meow. *'Mitchell:' at goo-covered hand Eew. Well, see you around. away *'Gary:' Meow. scoffs Meow! toward Mitchell Meow meow. Meow. *'Mitchell:' around Is there something you want, snail one. *'Gary:' Meow! a few notes Meow! *'Mitchell:' You want to become famous? tie You drive a hard bargain, snail, but I think I can squeeze you in the music industry. hand; retracts hand Never mind. I only have one more hankercheif. I would have to use my ascot. *'Gary:' onto Mitchell Meow. to Mitchell's feet; kisses Mitchell's shoe Meow. shoe Meow. *'Mitchell:' That's the way to gravel. up Gary You've got yourself a deal! *''cuts to a skyscraper with "Bikini Bottom Tunes Inc." pasted at the top; the camera pans slowly into a room through an open window; Mitchell and Gary are standing in the room'' *'Mitchell:' So, you want to become famous off of the clarinet, huh? *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'Mitchell:' Perfect. Here's the thing: that's not going to work. *'Gary:' Meow? *'Mitchell:' People don't just want to hear one instrument. They want to hear multiple instruments at once. In the music industry, we call it polysymphonics. Yet, the common folk know it as...well..."hearing multiple instruments". That's the effect we want. We want people to hear multiple instruments, publish multiple records, and bring multiple truck loads of money. *'Gary:' at instruments in back Meow. into trumpet, playing beautifully *'Mitchell:' Is that all you got, Garold? *'Gary:' Hmm. into flute, playing beautifully Meow. *'Mitchell:' Wow indeed. You seem to be somewhat of a virtuoso. That trait is going to sell so many records, it'll be synchronous with the number of clams you're going to earn/ *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'Mitchell:' chin Hmm. You make a good point, snail. But how are we going to find other snails that can play multiple instruments as well? Oh yeah. up a large stack of dollar bills With a little bit of this, up phone and a little bit of this. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'Mitchell:' You'll just have to wait and see what it does. Money and communication can do numerous things, such as...a tug at leg *'Snail 1:' Meow. We've been waiting here ever since you showed all of the world your money. *'Mitchell:' Ah, why if it isn't my mother, it's...down at Snail 1 Nate. *'Nate:' That's right, and I don't hang around with other snails cheap, you know. *'Mitchell:' laughs Yes, I know. You'll get your pay in due time, Nate. In due time. *'Snail 2:' into room Is Nate demanding pay again? Remember, Nate. In due time. *'Nate:' What does that even mean, Carol? *'Carol:' You tell me, Nate. I was just repeating what Mitchell said. *'Nate:' Carol, you can fawn better than anyone else I know. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'Nate:' You're pairing us with him? He can't even talk! *'Mitchell:' But he can play multiple instruments like you two, therefore he's valid. whispers And he's the only one else that we could both find or wanted to actually do this. *'Nate:' sighs Fine, we'll make it work. *'Mitchell:' Perfect. aloud Well, I'll leave this quintet to themselves then. out of room Make sure to get along! back in through door And don't break anything. This room has security cameras. away *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'Nate:' Yeah, he did say quintet. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'Carol:' Well, there's three of us and one of you. It makes a quintet. *'Gary:' Meow ma-meow meow? *'Carol:' Oh, that. Yeah. We do have one more member of our team, yet he's kind of shy. Oh, Jensen. Get out here. *'Jensen:' carefully into the room Meow. *'Carol:' He can speak regular Sea-glish like us, yet he's way too shy to. *'Nate:' If he's too shy to even socialize with us, then how can he even get up on stage? *'Carol:' Well, he auditioned and he got in the team with us. *'Nate:' But he's too shy to do anything. *'Carol:' to Nate Yeah, but his mother's not. *'Nate:' gasps Ohhhh. That explains a lot of things, like why my guitar got misplaced in the... *'Carol:' Yep. *'Gary:' Meow ma-meow ma-ma-meow. *'Carol:' Yeah. I guess we are a quintet now. But all we need is a cool name for the band. Something that's...ironic. *'Gary:' stands up, knocking over a broom Meow! out of way of falling broom; backs up into another broom, which knocks Gary's shell off of his back Meow! *'Nate:' Ha! to Gary You look like a slug! hysterically *'Carol:' A slug? A slug! That's it! All of us are snails! Now Gary looks like a slug. He has no shell. That's the kind of ironic that we're waiting for! *'Nate:' laughter I think it is. Quite a good quintet we have going here. *'Carol:' A quintet we are! self For the billionth time. aloud We can call ourselves "The Slug Quintet". *'Nate:' The Slug Quintet? How did you come up with that? *'Carol:' chuckles Oh, you kidder. self Please be kidding. *'Mitchell:' Did we get some ideas brewing in here, snails? at Gary And slug? *'Carol:' Even better than that, Mr. Mitchell! We have the band name! *'Mitchell:' That's great! I would love to hear it right after I stop being here. You snails tire me out. out of room abruptly; looks back in door Excuse me. You snails...and slug...tire me out. from door *'Gary:' back into shell; pops out with shell on back Meow meow meow. *''cuts to a montage of "The Slug Quintet" performing on numerous stages with their instruments; the band easily make their way to the top ten on the billboards, making number six on the charts'' *'Carol:' at billboard list Currently, we are at number...six. We're one spot from being in the top five, guys! *'Nate:' Uh huh. That's great. chart away Now throw that chart away and let's get to writing some more music. We won't get into the top five if we just laze around. *'Carol:' You mean slug around. laughs *''cuts back to the montage; The Slug Quintet rises to the top five, making top four and then top three on the charts'' *'Gary:' home, reading charts Meow meow! *'SpongeBob:' What's that, Gary? at paper Ooh! Number four on the charts?! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' It looks like business is booming. Speaking of booming, you're going to be bigger than "Dan-O'-Mite and the Explosive Sardines", which are currently at number three. *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' Well I wouldn't know why they couldn't come up with a better name. *'Gary:' Meow ma-meow. *'SpongeBob:' annoyed Yes, I know you guys did better. *''cuts to the final montage; The Slug Quintet moves to second on the billboard charts'' *'Nate:' Mitchell's office This should bring us up to number one. dollar bill; lamely acts Oh no. Is this a dollar that has just dropped on the ground? Oh my. I better pick it up before it gets stolen. *'Carol:' up dollar bill; lamely acts I'll be taking that. This dollar bill is now mine. *'Nate:' Oh no. A thief has just stolen my dollar. It's a good thing I have another dollar bill out dollar bill right here in my pocket. *'Carol:' for dollar bill I'll be taking that. *'Nate:' away slowly Oh no you don't, thief. This dollar bill is for the Charity Association of Regional Ecosystems, also known as CARE. This dollar bill is going right to the charity so I can help all of the other needy snails out there. dollar bill into a slot in the wall; the dollar bill falls right onto a desk with a picture of Nate There we go. The dollar bill has just been sent to the charity. *'Carol:' You may have won this fight, citizen, but I'll try again on stage at the next TSQ concert, where we'll send all ticket proceeds to the CARE foundation. *'Nate:' serious We will? hits Nate's shoulder; back to lame acting Oh, yes, we will. nervously; to self It's for the best. *''person in the officer begins cheering'' *'Carol:' Thank you. Thank you. Be sure to send this to the media! and Carol run out of the office space *''camera cuts to a shot of the billboard charts, where The Slug Quintet is now at the top of the billboards'' *'Carol:' cheers Whoo hoo! We finally got to the top of the billboards, you guys! Let's celebrate! *'Nate:' Celebration is for those who want to quit work and take time to have fun. onto couch This, what I'm doing right here, is not work. This is relaxation, and when you're at the top of the billboards, you don't get to do this very often. We should focus on our music and then find some time to relax. *'Carol:' But Nate! All you do is talk about work, work, work. You never even mention relax or play or have fun! Sometimes we all just want to unwind and take a little break from here and then. It's what makes our band strong. *'Nate:' off of couch No. What makes the band strong is me. If it wasn't for my constant pushing, we wouldn't be at the top of the billboards right now! *'Gary:' Meow meow ma-meow ma-meow meow. *'Nate:' You stay out of this, Gare-Brat! *'Carol:' Hey! Don't talk to a fellow band member like that! He's just as an important of an asset to the band as you or I. *'Nate:' Says who?! walking to the door I know a way to make him more important. Let me lessen the burden for you guys! I'm out of here! out of door *'Carol:' No! Nate! Come back! toward door *'Gary:' Carol Meow meow. *'Carol:' away Don't you get it, Gary? We can't be a quintet without Nate. We'll be a trio! Not a four-member full quintet! *'Gary:' Meow ma-meow... *'Carol:' No! It's too late! The band's ruined! Without four members, what's the point of even being a band? out of room *'Gary:' to Jensen Meow meow? *'Jensen:' Uh...shakes head; slugs out the door as well *'Gary:' stalks slump to the ground Meow. *'Mitchell:' I heard that you guys are feuding. What's this all about? *'Gary:' Meow meow meow. Meow ma-meow meow. *'Mitchell:' It's not too late, Gary. We'll replace those snails with some other fish-folk. You know, I know a great eel that would love a spot in the limelight! *'Gary:' stalks rise, yet still remain sad; shakes head Meow meow. Meow meow mo-meow. *'Mitchell:' Are you sure? *'Gary:' nods head Meow meow. to slug toward the door *''cuts to SpongeBob's house; SpongeBob is carrying a bowl of snail food to Gary's room'' *'SpongeBob:' door Gary? Are you in here? *'Gary:' around in bed, sad Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Gary, you have to stop being so sad. Not everyone gets a shot at the big time, and you were one of them. Be happy that you got to be one of them. *'Gary:' Meow meow ma-meow. *'SpongeBob:' Who cares about the billboards? It's just numbers on paper. If you think about it, the billboards don't even exist. What used to exist was your band, and that's what matters. *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' It is going to turn around, Gary. You just have to believe it will. *'Gary:' Meow me-meow mo-meow. toward snail food and begins eating *'SpongeBob:' That's the spirit, Gary. to leave room Call me if you need anything. door *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' door Oh. It seems that you have a visitor. *'Gary:' Meow ma-meow? *'SpongeBob:' Yep. It's Squidward. Squidward into the room Just call if you need anything. *'Squidward:' door We won't. This is going to be quick. to Gary defensively Listen here, snail. I tried to warn you about the dangers of the music industry. But you wouldn't listen, and look where it has you now: depressed. In my opinion, you should have started in a solo act, published a record or two to make your debut. It's better to be a one-hit-wonder than to be a hasbeen. Just a tip of advice, you snail. out of room *'Gary:' Meow meow? idea Meeow. *''cuts to Gary, in front of a microphone with his clarinet; begins playing beautifully into the microphone'' *'Gary:' playing Meow meow. off recorder; a disc comes out of the recording machine; Gary picks up disc Meow mo-meow. disc inside of a record case that says "Sounds of Gary" Meow meow. up record case and slugs into the living room *'SpongeBob:' by living room; stops to see Gary What's that you have, Gary? *'Gary:' up record case in triumph Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Are you sure you want to reincorporate yourself into the music business, Gary? *'Gary:' Meow ma-meow. *'SpongeBob:' Well, okay. As long as you think you have everything planned out. *'Gary:' Meow meow. record into record player *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah. That's going to sell, Gary. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'SpongeBob:' I know so. Let's get that out there! *''cuts to a montage of fish, seeing the "Sounds of Gary" record in store windows; fish run in to by the record; camera cuts to the three snails Nate, Carol, and Jensen'' *'Nate:' What are we going to do now? *'Carol:' I have no idea what to do now. The band is over. The manager told us that maybe music wasn't our career, and maybe it's not. I don't know what to do now. *'Nate:' We may not know what to do, but what about to record that guy? *'Carol:' at "Sounds of Gary" record Hey. He's making the big time while we're in the slumps! How can he do that to us?! *'Female Fish:' gasps Look! It's Gary! to Nate Oh my gosh! It's really you! up record I love your record, Mr. Gary! *'Nate:' What? idea I mean...yeah...I am Gary. The one and only musician. *'Female Fish:' Oh, it is go great to meet you in person, Mr. Gary. *'Nate:' I bet it is, miss, as all of the other fish say. *'Female Fish:' to the public Everyone! Get over here! It's Gary and...some other snails! large crowd of fish surround the snails *'Carol:' What are you doing, Nate? *'Nate:' Shh. You are to address me now as Gary. whispers Why shouldn't we have fame and fortune? At least we're band. to fans *'Carol:' shoulders Eh. I guess. as well *''cuts to the team, slugging to Mitchell's office'' *'Mitchell:' What are you guys doing here? You're not getting your careers back. *'Nate:' En contrare, Mitchell. I think our careers are just taking off. record on desk *'Mitchell:' What's this? up record Gary? Producing a record? Looks like he's getting famous, huh? *'Nate:' Well, in a sense. to Mitchell *'Mitchell:' What?! You can't do that. It's illegal! *'Nate:' The legal system is for those who want to follow it. out hand So what do you say? Become famous off of him or be stuck in a runt with us? hand *'Mitchell:' sighs There's only one thing to do. *''cuts to a large arena, where a large poster that reads "Gary" is hanging, displaying the three snails below; the camera cuts to backstage, where the three snails are'' *'Nate:' Are you ready to go onstage again? *'Carol:' Sort of. I still have a feeling of guilt taking Gary's fame and fortune like that. Do you think that he'll realize we did that? *'Gary:' offscreen Meow meow meow! *'Carol:' gasps What are you doing here? *'Gary:' Meow meow meow. *'Nate:' Well, you're too late. We've already stolen your career. So get used to it. slug away from scene *'Gary:' gets idea Meeow. *''cuts to a montage of Gary, sabotaging the performance; Gary places a poster of Mitchell in a clown suit behind the curtains; spray paints "GARY" on the wall with a large X over it'' *'Gary:' Meow meow meow? Mo-meow meow. read: Aren't I insulting myself by doing this? Ah, who cares? *''continues where Gary makes the sound system play soft music instead of the music the band is playing; the montage ends with Gary, hijacking the lighting system so that it will display a sign that says "Boo!"'' *'Gary:' work Meow. *''cuts to performance hour; Nate, Carol, and Jensen are behind the curtains, readying their instruments'' *'Nate:' Forget about that Gary, you guys. He had his chance. It's time for us to shine now. *'Carol:' sighs If you say so. *'Announcer:' Welcome to the Stadium of Performing Arts, male and female fish. Now put your fins together for..."Gary"! applauds *'Nate:' Here we go. into microphone; still behind curtains Thank you for coming out here tonight! cheers I'm being paid to say this. This song was created by "Gary". *'Gary:' Meow? gasps Uh oh. raises, revealing the poster of the manager Meow! laughs hysterically *'Mitchell:' Why I never! *'Gary:' in front of poster Meow. spraying snail goo onto the poster, covering it up; hops to top of poster; takes off poster bearings, allowing it to fall down *'Mitchell:' That's not me! That is not me! *'Male Fish:' offscreen Are you blind?! Yes it's you! *'Gary:' system begins playing soft music Meow! to spray snail goo on speakers; goo lands on audience member *'Male Fish 2:' Hey! I paid thirty dollars for this suit! *'Gary:' Eek. snail goo onto speaker, stopping the music; sees "off" button Meow. *''cuts to Gary, spray painting over the "Gary X" sign'' *'Gary:' can Meow. can and gets another; begins spraying *'Security Guard:' up to Gary Hey! You! *'Gary:' Meow! can down and begins running off the stage; being chased by security guards *'Nate:' Uh, is this part of the show? and Carol shrug their shoulders *'Gary:' lighting system approaching Meow. running and slips under guards, allowing them to crash into the lighting system, destroying it *'Carol:' Call me crazy, but I think Gary tried to sabotage our show but changed his mind. *'Gary:' Meow. to stage with clarinet; begins playing clarinet *'Nate:' Oh well. rest of the band joins into the playing *''cheers when band finishes; throws coral at the stage'' *'Nate:' his eye stalk Ow! Why are they throwing coral? *'Gary:' Meow meow. *'Nate:' The newest craze? Crazes are painful. *'Carol:' Well, it looks like we're a quintet again. Mitchell coming Hey look! It's Mitchell coming to tell us when our next performance is! *'Mitchell:' Not exactly. You're fired! away instruments That poster was so insulting! It was worse than the one at the concert of '86! *'Nate:' Hey! That's my instrument! *'Mitchell:' Not any more! I'm giving them to more deserving snails! instruments to another group of snails *'Snail 4:' at snail goo on clarinet Yeah, it's not working out. back clarinet *'Jensen:' Eh. We would have been better as a one-hit-wonder. *''ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts